The Foglands
After leaving the Ring for the first time, the Foglands are where rookie psychonauts will end up. * The Plateau * The Lowlands The Plateau The lands to the North stand upon a great shelf, rising above the rest of the landscape. * The Ribcage * The North Canyon * The Drowned City The Ribcage In the Northwest stands the ruins of Ribcage Castle and the remains of Babylon City. * The Ribcage Castle ** The Ribcage Castle ** Babylon City ** The Empty Quarter * The Dead Forest ** The Iron Gallows ** The Gates of Sorrow The Canyon A canyon runs North to South, a vast scar across the horizon. * The Ghost Station ** The Station House ** Inbound Station ** Outbound Station * The Spine of Glass ** The Spine of Glass ** The Poison Tree ** The Sword of Fire ** The Sword of Ash * The Cave of the Cryptkeeper ** The Upper Cave The Drowned City Surrounded by the Circle of Rust stands a vast inland Salt Sea, under which sits the great Drowned City. * The Grave of Brine ** The Drowned City * The Circle of Rust ** The Asylum ** The Salt Market ** The Burning Lands ** The Last Daytower * Jawbone Ridge The Lowlands To the South are the lowlands. * The Skylines * The Southern Canyon * The Wasteland The Skylines Amidst a stretching rocky desert are carved strange designs in the earth visible the sky: the so-called Skylines. * The Hart Stones * The Western Ruins ** The Broken Statues ** The Broke Stones ** The Barrows ** The Dolmen * The Buried Maze * The Sinister Valley ** The City of Sleep ** The Boar Temple The Canyon A canyon runs North to South, a vast scar across the horizon. * The Hollow Mountain * The Odd Cemetery ** The Great Cemetery ** The Mausoleum ** The Old Cemetery ** The Cave of the Cryptkeeper *** The Lower Cave * The Ghost Station ** The Southern Station The Wastelands The vast marsh and the Altar Stone: a strange monument sacred to the Giants, fill the Wastelands of the Southeast. * The Marsh Wastes ** The Haypenny Camp *** The Open Market *** The Old Camp ** The Witch Hut ** The Fading Lake *** The Stilt Shrine *** The Glass Altar * The Altar Stone ** The Altar Stone Plinth ** The Thinking Stone ** The Weeping Stone ** The Screaming Stone * The Womb ** The Torii Gate ** The Womb North *** The Cave of Joining *** The Hidden Passage *** The Step Pyramid ** The Womb South *** The Small Intestine Catacombs *** The Innermost Cave *** The Cave of Unborn Elders *** The Kiva Hole * The Eastern Reach ** The Totems ** The Sky Altar * The Tailbone ** The Sacrum Stone ** The Coccyx Stones Sources * Blood Red Dreaming Blog: A Quick Synopsis of the Realms * Blood Red Dreaming Blog: Rough Bits of the Foglands Again * Blood Red Dreaming Blog: Locations of the Foglands in more Depth